


Some Things are Just Meant to Be

by GreenSunPrincess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, probably slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSunPrincess/pseuds/GreenSunPrincess
Summary: Kagami has her whole future planned out. But when her erstwhile rival Marinette gives up on their mutual crush, that plan is thrown out of whack. Refusing to accept surrender, Kagami conspires to reignite her pursuit of Adrien.Meanwhile, Adrien, unsure of his feelings for his overaggressive suitor, is further confused by her attempts to bring Marinette into their time together, and concludes she must *actually* be in love with Marinette, and is projecting that onto him. After all, he *is* good *friends* with her, and he knows it can be hard to come to grips with one's true inclinations, and decides to aid the two of them.Marinette, caught in the middle, is just oh so confused.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien/Kagami - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 118





	1. Prologue

Some things in life are just made to be.

Not by destiny, mind. Kagami refused to believe in destiny. At least, not in the way most people did. Most people cited destiny as the reason for their failures. She preferred to see it as a road yet unpaved. Her mother had paved roads all ready for her, but that simply wasn’t good enough. Kagami knew her destiny. And while she and her mother generally agreed on where she would end up, as for how she planned to get there, well, Kagami was more than ready to lay down new bricks. That she would succeed her mother’s business was beyond dispute, but she planned to achieve enough outside that sphere that none would dare say, even in whispers, that it was undeserved. That she would wed well, naturally. Adrien Agreste was a match none could fault her on. A beautiful trophy husband and a new face for the company. That would have been enough for her, before. She’d felt many emotions about boys and men before, usually annoyance, sometimes wrath, occasionally just boredom and rarer still, physical attraction. Adrien avoided the first three and hit the fourth. But then something happened.

Destiny. 

“Point! Kagami!” the fencing instructor bellowed, and Kagami snapped from her thoughts. Her foil was bent against her opponent’s chest. The faceless person nodded at her. He turned to receive instruction from the teacher. In a way, that was the perfect metaphor, Kagami mused. Most people were faceless even without the fencing gear. Adrien could stand out in a world of only Reflektas. In a world of cogs, he was a clockmaker. His body and face were flawless, but his spirit shone brighter than anything. Kagami had never met someone half as selfless or dedicated to others. It had turned her whole worldview around.

She was in love.

The teacher spoke. Something about her riposte. She already knew what he meant to say. His voice droned. She listened, nodded, made mental notes, slid her mask back down, took her stance again. Her opponent did likewise. He was overcompensating based on his feedback. She adjusted her strategy to match. 

She enjoyed fencing. The quick motions and focus allowed her peace. Peace was. seldom felt elsewhere in her life. Too much overthought. Too many conflicting demands from too many faceless people. They all had a road to follow. But she would forge her own. Brick by brick.

With Adrien.

“Point! Kagami!” even the instructor sounded bored. “That is enough for today.” Kagami bowed respectfully. She turned and walked. Went to her locker. Gear, away. Water, consumed. She reequiped her uniform. Headed for the door. Returned platitudes. Shook a hand. Smiled politely when needed. Rebuffed an amorous invitation. Adrien wasn’t here today. Probably his father’s doing. Gabriel was another obstacle. The weather looked rainy. She didn’t have an umbrella. She might get wet.

“Kagami? Hey!” a voice? It registered in her mind. A little bird landing in her tree, trilling. She turned, her lips quirking upward. Smiling usually took effort, but not this time, and Marinette would not mind that hers was always somewhat off putting.

“Marinette. I am glad it is you.” she said. Her own voice sounded off to her. Maybe it was just the words. Usually the same few were enough for day to day. “What brings you here?”

“Delivery!” her voice was like chimes, each syllable bright and hopeful. Kagami wondered what it was like inside that mind, where each day seemed to bring her such joy. “Well, technically I already did the delivery, and I’m on my way back, but then I ran into Rose and Juleka, helped them with a project, then lost track of time. . .” Of course that was why. Marinette’s unfaltering kindness and inescapable gravity of helpfulness cut a swath through the paths of destiny, always delivering her where she was most needed. Like here, in front of Kagami, on a rather bleak day, with an umbrella. She wished she could express how that made her feel.

“Auspicious.” She said instead. “Perhaps you would care for coffee? I have an open block next in my schedule, due to mismanagement.”

“You’re so weird sometimes.” Marinette laughed, scooching closer to cover Kagami with her umbrella. “I said I would meet Luka today, but I think I have. . . a block? Left before I need to be there.”

Luka.

Which one was Luka? She ran analytics. She could not remember Adrien talking about him, so not one of the ones always with him. She composed a mental list, and crossed off the first couple of boys. Not Hat boy. Not stupid boy. Not smart boy.

“The music boy?” she said, more confidently than she felt. This elicited a giggle, thus making it axiomatically the proper response, even if it was incorrect.

“Yes, you know, the handsome one, painted nails, makeup, BLUE hair?” Marinette giggled again “He’s Juleka’s brother. Or, the music boy. That works too.” She jabbered to fill Kagami’s unused designated speaking times. One of her best qualities, really. It also explained why Kagami did not remember him, oft overshadowed in mental import by the distinctive form of his sister. She would have erroneously been Kagami’s first choice for a random friend assignment. Before she met Marinette. Making additional friends had fallen somewhat in importance over the last few weeks. “He’s been working on my Melody. Err, that’s just what he calls it. I don’t know, really, but I do like it.” Old Kagami scoffed at the notion. Post love and friendship Kagami also scoffed. If Marinette had a melody, which she did, it was the one played by Adrien on the piano, back on the roof, during a shining moment of unutterable perfection, when all was right with the world. 

“Perhaps I could call Adrien? He could join us over the phone.” Kagami said, hopefully. That magic had yet to be recaptured, even though she and Adrien had spent a great deal of time alone together since then. Perhaps Marinette was needed to help offset Kagami’s lack of tact. Unfortunately, this seemed to be the incorrect response, since Marinette’s step lost roughly 2/3rds of it’s spring.

“Oh, no, I thought it could just be us girls! You know, girl talk! No boys to overhear.” She was using choppy sentences. For Kagami, that would have illustrated disinterest. For Marinette, however, she had learned it meant distress. Which, in turn, made Kagami distressed. Which was frustrating, since this was, ideally, what she had wanted. Friends. Even her mother touted the importance of strong feminine friendships. A “Sworn Sisterhood” as she called it, while gazing at a photo on the mantle she could not see. Kagami had agonized over that photo, an ancient one of her teenage mother and three other girls in matching uniforms. Her mother was smiling, which was disturbing enough, but there was joy and love and connection there. Things Kagami had never understood, until now. Why, then, did something feel. . . amiss? She decided to run the logic again.

Marinette had agreed to coffee. She had agreed even though she had other plans. She was still Kagami’s friend. So Kagami was not the problem. She had mentioned Adrien. Was Adrien the problem? She was so sure Marinette felt for Adrien the way she did. Why, then, did the thought of him distress her? Jealousy? No, impossible. Adrien had not formally chosen Kagami, despite her advances. (Another of his virtues. So. . . pure. Chaste) Marinette should be eager to be in his presence. Did she really only want “girl talk?” What does that entail? Was this an instance to press the matter, as when a girl says nothing is wrong? Or to refrain, as when you really want to press yourself closer to Adrien, regardless of what he says? Why was her mind there, now? This was not helpful. She needed actionable intel. Marinette needed to say more. Why wouldn’t she say more?

“Oh.” She said, in the meanwhile. It wouldn’t do to have Marinette think of her strategizing as hesitation. “We just had such . . . fun. The other day.”

“Kagami. . . Marinette said. Kagami almost jumped. “It’s complicated.” That was even less helpful. Kagami, it’s complicated almost always meant Kagami, if you were not Kagami, you would understand. Some complexity of either love or friendship she did not understand, and which would not, or could not, be explained. Her heart sank. As with Adrien yesterday, she had pushed too far, too fast. She paused, staring at the entrance of the coffee shop, at which they had arrived.

“Perhaps. . . I should let you go. This block was intended for study, anyway.” She said, applying a smile to let Marinette know she was being released from obligation rather than snubbed. Marinette was watching her closely. Kagami suppressed a shiver as the beautiful eyes ran over her like a microscope, scanning for upset or trouble. Even when Kagami had upset her, she was attempting to help. It felt terrible.

“Well. it’s. . .” Marinette hesitated, making Kagami grit her teeth. “It’s just, Luka and Adrien. . . well, I don't want to be late. . . for Luka. Because. . . of Adrien?”

Pieces slowly clicked into place. Luka, Music boy. Adrien, perfect, beloved. Marinette, loving, fragile, unsure. Jealous ones fear creating jealousy.

“You are. . . dating. . . Luka?” Kagami managed to say, chewing each word to ensure it came out the right shape. Marinette’s eyes were wide, and she gave a tiny nod.

“Well, it’s not formal, or anything. . . but, sortof, kind of, I mean, I always really liked him, and his music. . .” Kagami’s mind exploded into overdrive. What was the meaning of this? Was she. . . giving up? That can’t be. She and Marinette agreed, their friendship would not come between them and Adrien. They agreed, Adrien was perfect. They agreed, this would be their battle. They agreed. . . They agreed!

She found her body lurching backwards, nearly bumping into a table. This wasn’t right. It was disrespectful. To everyone. To herself. To Music boy. To Adrien. Especially to Kagami! She would forge her path! She would not accept Marinette ceding it to her! She sprung forward, seizing the girl by the shoulders. Staring into those eyes.

“But. . . You love Adrien.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. One that came out in a hissed whisper, a snake’s threat. Marinette was frozen, a mouse, prey. Kagami wanted to shake her. 

“I have to go!” With uncharacteristic grace, Marinette flitted right out of Kagami’s grasp, and fled, feet pounding the pavement, as Kagami’s heart pounded against ribs. She was burning. Her face, burning. Her eyes. She couldn’t see. Had she been struck? She fled, found cool. An alley. She scrubbed the scalding heat from her face.

Her path, lost. Why? One always chose love over friendship. But they understood. No. Not anymore.No understanding. The perfect moment. The piano. Adrien’s fingers. His eyes. Her eyes. Her hair. Kagami’s heart. All gone. 

This was not how it was meant to be.


	2. Lead A-stray

A pitiful wind barely trembled the leaves on the trees, and gently lifted a forelock of golden hair. Eyes like emeralds gazed out, trailing the path of a lonesome leaf, making it’s way gently to earth, to join it’s fellows. Somber Adrien felt for the poor leaf, tossed about on the halfhearted whims of others, be they the tree it grew upon, with its own designs, or the gentle breezes that went hither and yon, unable to make up their minds, or the tsunami, which struck so suddenly, sending it spiraling. 

Adrien’s phone buzzed defiantly, heedless of the oppressive pillows he had confined it under. A sigh passed unwittingly through his lips. He stretched luxuriously, semiconsciously performing for a wayward camera. His neglected body felt stiff, as though it longed alongside him for fencing practice, heedless of the winds that would buffet him. 

Oh, but to be Chat Noir! To feel Plagg’s ceaseless confidence rush through him, like a surging river of forward motion. Doubtless Kagami would prefer Chat, his mind mused to him, Chat did not hesitate, and oh how Kagami loathed indecision. He shuttered his eyes for a moment, feeling a ping of shame. After all, were he to don Chat Noir, there would have to have been a vile akumatization, which in turn meant some poor citizen was suffering woes he would wish on no one.

“Gazing out the window again?” a scratchy voice sounded by his ear, and Adrien leapt aside, nearly knocking into his piano. 

“Plagg!” he pleaded belatedly, and for neither the first nor the last time “Don’t sneak up on me!”

“Why not flutter a scarf and be done with it?” Plagg tossed a vastly oversized muffin down his maw, heedless of all laws of thermodynamics or exclusion principles. He proffered a second one, a conspicuous bite already taken from the fluffy top. 

“Where did you get these?” Adrien asked, his enthusiasm tempered by omnipresent worry. “You didn’t steal it, did you?”

“Of course not! I got it from another kwami. Who also didn’t steal it!” Plagg temptingly wiggled the muffin at him, and he accepted, a delighted smile spreading across his face like afternoon sunlight.

“Thanks, Plagg. I think I needed this today.”

“I could tell. You, Adrien Agreste, playing hooky? That sounds more like me than you!” Plagg drooped over Adrian’s shoulder, a soft comforting weight, like a tiny stuffed animal. Adrien took a nibble of the muffin. For some reason, Marinette came unwillingly to mind. “What’s eating your camembert?” Plagg pressed.

“It’s complicated.” came automatically from Adrien’s practiced lips. His noble nose wrinkled slightly. He dearly hoped nothing whatsoever about him could be compared to that horrible cheese. “I just need time to think, that’s all. I’m still not used to having friends.” His voice sounded defensive, a shield held out tremblingly before him. Plagg scoffed.

“What’s there to think about? These sorts of things are all instinct, baby.” He zipped up, staring right into Adrien’s verdant gaze. “Why don’t we go hunting for Akuma? Just a quick look. That’d help you sort it out.”

“We shouldn’t.” Plagg’s voice echoed in unison with his. 

“So boring” he echoed back, his smile returning as the dawn. “We’ve had so many close calls lately, it wouldn’t be right to endanger my identity for my own purposes.”

“Then I’ll have to educate you the old fashioned way.” Plagg got right up in Adrien’s face, he could feel the tiny tickle of breath, and smell the hint of muffin and cheese. “When torn between two cheeses, you know what I always do?” Adrien gently rebuffed the tiny floaty fluff.

“What’s that, Plagg?”

“I eat ‘em both! I mean, if they didn’t want to be eaten, they wouldn’t be sitting on your plate, riiiiight?”

“Plagg!” Adrien made a swift grab for him, but he phased right through his grasping fingers, beelining for a hiding place under his pillow. “You know talking about them like that makes me angry! They’re my best friends, be respectful, please!”

“Yeah yeah” Came the muffled reply. “You know Kagami would eat both cheeses if she was in your position”

“She would not.”

“She would! She’s always trying to take a nibble of you~” Plaggs voice became singsong, which sounded quite humorous while muffled. “You have texts, by the way. Ooh, one is from Kagami~”

“Why am I not surprised. . .” He sighed again, his gaze wandering back to the window, and the listless wind. “Isn’t she being kind of. . .”

“Pushy? Bossy?”

“Forward, Plagg” 

“Forward, what are you, a princess?”

“That’s not what I. . . mean.” Adrien’s cheeks heated like furnaces. He didn’t know what he meant, truly. He was perhaps overused to various people trying to get overly close to him. He was a reasonably successful model, after all. And yet, something with forceful Kagami made it distinctly different. Was it simply because she was a dear friend? “I don’t know what I’m feeling. That’s why I need time to think. I need to think about this very carefully, after all, it’s also my reputation to think about. . .”

“Your rep?” Plag sounded like he was choking back a feisty laugh, and his voice with thick as butter with mockery “Well, we wouldn’t want people to think you were some kind of. . . scarlet man!”

“Knock it OFF!” Adrien took great care to never sound as though he was *whining*. But, alas, sometimes Plagg made him come dangerously close. He grasped the pillow and hurled it aside, but the devilcat fled with his shimmering phone. *Why* did Plagg know his passcode? 

“Oooh, and *another* one from Kagami. . . And one from Max about video games, boooring” he ducked the thrown pillow with practiced ease. “And about ten from Chloe, I’m just gonna delete those~”

“Don’t you dare!” Adrien gave chase, as light on his feet as a real cat, slipping across the smooth floor on his sock-padded feet.

“Adrien?” He heard his phone clatter to the ground like the gavel of a judge as his door swung open, and Plagg vanished through a wall, as though he could outrun the rays of light that would allow him to be perceived. Natalie entered, her stiff soldier’s gait offset by the luscious tray she held, full of uncharacteristically common food for the supposedly ill Adrien.

“There was a big bug.” Adrien posited lamely. He felt hot scarlet return to his cheeks, and he cast his gaze earthward, wriggling his toe as though very slowly boring an escape hole for himself.

“You are not sick.” Natalie said. It wasn’t a proper question, so Adrien didn’t answer. She set the tray aside, and removed her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s . . .” Adrien’s feet moved traitorously on their own, moving to within arms reach of Natalie. He would never dare ask for a hug, but sometimes, standing near enough to father, or Natalie, was close. “It’s-”

“You are heartsick.” Natalie said, gazing down at him. He did not feel tearful, but he could see the fear that he might be in Natalie’s eyes. “. . . I understand. I suppose what you did does not technically count as a lie.” Adrien’s smile threatened to return, but could not quite muster the energy to follow through. 

Wait a moment.

Could he not confide in Natalie? She had several traits in common with Kagami. Perhaps she could be of help? After all, she and Father had a close relationship, and Father never seemed to be in need of time away from her.

“It’s Kagami.” He said in a breathless rush. “I’m not sure. . . what I should do.”

“Has she done something to upset you?” Natalie’s voice was too calm, the calm of quicksand, the calm of the pouncing predator.

“Nothing!” he added quickly “It’s-” He stopped just short. Would this endanger their shared secret? He thoughts flitted around ladybug like her namesake insects, red spots and all. He did not have to say who it was. . . Right?

“It is. . ?” Natalie prompted, her voice carefully pruned of any hint of impatience or pressure. Adrien sighed heavily. 

“There. . . is someone else. I cannot say who. But it just wouldn’t feel. . . right.” Adrien hastened to add “I know father is close with Kagami’s mother, but. . . I just wouldn’t feel comfortable accepting her wholeheartedly while I am still. . . torn.”

Natalie stared for a long moment before taking off her spectacles and seating herself. “Sometimes, not often, but sometimes, you are painfully similar to your father. And because I am familiar with both of you, I know it is pointless to try and push you in either direction. May as well try to move the moon out of orbit. With that said;” She looked him in the eyes, her own, for once, unguarded windows into the soul of his surrogate mother. “Follow your heart. It has never led your father astray.”

Adrien nodded, relieved. “That’s true. Thank you, Natalie. I feel much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant for this one to be longer but life was kicking me this week.
> 
> Adrien's voice is harder for me than Kagami's, so let me know what you think! Thanks again for any who made it this far~


	3. A Bug in the Works

“Luckyyyyyy charm!” Ladybug called, from her hiding place between two overlong chimneys.

“Unless that charm can bring you Chat Noir, I’m afraid you’re still outmatched, Ladybug!” the Spartan called back, another of her spears clattering against the bricks inches from her shoulder. Ladybug caught the spotted metal block her charm had produced and rolled her eyes. At this point in her career, the threats of most villains were tiresome more than threatening. What brand of insult had she not heard at this point? Just because they were in fact evil didn’t mean they had to be mean.

“What on earth is this thing, even?” She said aloud, before remembering that Chat was, in fact, not produced by her lucky charm. Where was that lazy feline? She felt Tiki’s much longer suffering frustration right alongside her own.

“Found you!” a plumed helmet poked itself around the corner, two blazing eyes locking onto her. In that moment, time seemed to slow, and a faint haze of spots covered her vision. This was the true power of Creation, the ability to view the path to a brighter future. She already knew she couldn’t dodge the warrioresses attacks while carrying this metal brick, but thankfully, it didn’t seem she had to. A voice echoed in her mind, from her history of cultures class earlier today. *A Spartan warrior would be deeply ashamed if he, or she! Ever lost her shield. Spears could be replaced, but a shield must never be lost. This one was passed down to me, all the way down the millenia from a famed female warrior.*

Time sped back up as her new classmate rounded the corner, her shield, accidentally dented by Alya earlier today, at the ready. Ladybug kicked off the strange metal block, launching herself backwards out of spear range, and sending the block hurling towards her foe. It hit the shield, and stuck. A Magnet! 

The Spartan struggled, trying to free her shield from the heavy block. Of course, she would never leave it behind. After a moment, she dropped her spears to use her other arm, and in that moment, Ladybug struck, her yo-yo striking the helmet which was launched off, fell down to the pavement, and was struck by a car, splitting in half. Ladybug landed beside it with a grin, and swiped the yoyo across the emerging butterfly.

As her ladybugs cleared away the flames, broken cars, and other detritus, the warrioress shrunk back down into a familiar high schooler. After scrambling for a second, she found her fallen shield, no longer glimmering, but old and dented.

“Thank goodness” She said, and only then glanced up at Ladybug, her face apologetic, yet defiant.

“See? No harm no foul, right?” Ladybug said, hands on her hips. “I promise, your classmate didn’t mean to take it. It just stuck to her backpack because of the magnets! Kind of like I just did to you!”

“Yes. . . I. . . may have overreacted, just a bit.” the exchange student nodded. “I apologize, Miss. . . Bug.”

“It’s not me you need to apologize to.” Ladybug helped her up “just promise you’ll apologize to Rose and Marinette too, okay?” 

“Of course. It’s the honorable thing.” Amphetri shook her hand, a little too hard. “I didn’t belive the rumors about superheroes before I came here. . . You’re amazing, Ladybug. I’d love to learn martial arts from you, if that’s something you do. . ?” Ladybug laughed, her earings clicking. 

“Maybe later, okay? Right now, I gotta bug out!” She lept, her yoyo lashing her forward and over a rooftop, behind cover from prying eyes. In the end, Chat Noir never showed, huh? Where the heck was he? He might be silly, lazy, and generally a pain, but he was reliable to a fault. He’d never missed an akumatization before. Sliding open her yoyo, she checked her Bugphone. Sure enough, there was a text 

“Stay where you are, I’ll be right there, Milady! Heart emoji, heart, heart, ladybug, black heart, red heart, black cat. Are you kidding me?!” She said aloud, for Tiki’s benefit. She could feel the kwami’s resigned frustration, though it was directed at Plagg rather than Chat. Tiki was far too forgiving of the boy, whoever he was.

After a lengthy moment, and with a loud whump, Chat landed beside her, his staff shrinking to it’s normal size.

“There you are!” She spun to face him, crossing her arms as furiously as she could. She would never be that imposing, unfortunately, but hopefully the extent of her rage would cow the cowardly cat.

“I’m sorry.” He said simply, no joke, hands out placatingly. The unusual sincerity gave her pause. “I was caught up. . . with my mother. I couldn’t just up and leave like that. But I really am sorry. You know I’d never leave you to fight alone if I had my choice, my lady.” He knelt, not romantically, on one knee, but repentant, on both. Ladybug sighed.

“I expected something much more dastardly.” She couldn’t be mad at that, which in turn made her more mad. “Your mom, huh? I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned her before.”

“Well, we’ve never gotten to that stage of our relationship.” he winked, ruining everything. As she scowled, he waved his hands frantically “Joke! Just a joke. I always figured we just were keeping as much secret as we could, since apparently us knowing our identities leads to a truly terrible future. . . or so you say” Ladybug shuddered, remembering the pale Chat.

“It’s true. But knowing you HAVE a mom doesn’t spoil anything, most people do.” she said, shaking her head.

“Some people don’t.” He said, defensively. “I. . . I lost a parent. Well, almost both. She had to care for me alone for years.”

“Oh Chat.” Her heart thawed at that, as though anyone’s wouldn’t. “I’m sorry.” She hesitated, but he had been honest with her. She could return the favor. “The. . . the boy I love? He lost a parent as well. I should have been more sensitive.”

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it, Milady.” He smiled, getting to his feet. Noticeably absent was his usual upset about her mentioning her lovelife. “Let me make it up to you. Treat you to food? I’m sure there are some sweets vendors that owe us a favor or two.” She opened her mouth, but he held up a finger. “I even brought a high class dessert for your Kwami, so you don’t have to worry. Pretty please? I feel terrible about missing the fight.” He held out some kind of thin, creme filled cookie, with an elaborate stamp on the top of it. He also gallantly averted his eyes, his ‘green orbs shuttered’ as Chat might say. She sighed, and took the cookie.

“Keep your eyes shut, okay? I’m going to go behind this chimney.” A whiff of the cookie hit her nose, and she could practically feel Tiki vibrating in her chest. She popped out of the earrings almost before she was out of sight, and seized it.

“Do you know how hard these are to get, Ladybug?!” She took a big bite. And another. And another, her eyes closed in bliss. Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. She guessed this was Plaggs doing. It was really silly how the two of them couldn’t see they were made for each other. With a satisfied smile, Tiki zipped back into the earrings, her joy still palpable as she merged back with Ladybug.

She put on her sternest expression as she rounded the corner again, but before she knew it, she was sitting on a girder on the Eifel Tower, Chat enthusiastically unboxing cupcakes. She couldn’t help but smile as he shredded the paper, every bit like an actual cat. 

“Is this all the set up for a big romantic gesture?” She said, only half jokingly.

“Nope, not this time.” he grinned, handing her a slightly mushed cupcake, which smelled delicious. “Well, not unless you want it to be? I’m just happy to. . .*hang* around for a moment with you.” He dangled from his fabric cat tail, and she chuckled through a mouthful of frosting.

“That’s so unlike you.” she said “Aren’t you just dying at all these missed opportunities?”

“Nope, I’m a changed cat.” He swung back up onto the girder, tossing a cupcake from hand to hand. “I guess I realized that. . . This is what’s important, I think.”

“This?” she tilted her head 

“Us.” He took a big bite of the cupcake, frosting staining his black mask. “I’ve been something of a. . .butt, lately, Ladybug. And I apologize. But it stops here. I’ve realized that it’s how I feel that matters, not whether or not you return those feelings. I’m always going to be here for you, Ladybug, and I think you know that by now. “ He laughed, chimes in the wind. “I guess I just don’t feel like I have to try so hard. I can just . . . enjoy it. This. Our time together.”

“. . . Even if my feelings never change?” She said, cupcake frozen midway to her mouth

“I’d be surprised if they did, milady. You’ve been after this boy of yours as long as I’ve been after you. Too bad we only go out in costume, or else I could play wingman” he tipped a wink, and something inside of her shriveled. 

“. . . I don’t think I’m as strong as you, Chat.” She said “I don’t think I could carry on the way you do.” What was with today? First Kagami, and now Chat. It’s like the whole world was determined to make her doubt her feelings.

“You’re the strongest one I know, milady.” he stood, dusting off his leggings. “And what else can you do? Feelings change, or they stay the same. All you can do is feel them, right? About whoever you feel them for.”

“I suppose I’d expect nothing less from someone as fickle as you.” she said, desperately scrambling to lighten the mood. “I suppose you’ve got a gaggle of fankitties you mess about with?”

“I’d never mess, milady.” He offered her a hand “But you can’t very well fault me for having other plans, can you?”

She couldn’t. But she could blame herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Real life has been kicking me and this chapter was fighting me. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Tactical Romance

With a graceful leap and a much less grateful yelp, Adrien wheeled backwards out of the classrooom, the gleaming metal bucket missing him by inches, and depositing it’s payload of chilled ice water on the floor. His hand fluttered to his chest out of relief, but no sooner had he regained his balance than was it upset again by his traitorous left foot, which had found purchase squarely atop the most dangerous of sunny yellow peel.

His arms windmilling, he caught himself on the railing over the courtyard, his back bumping into a second bucket, this one plastic and filled to the brim with suds. He spun, his fingers grasping as desperately as a man in the desert grasps for a bottle of water. . . Alas, no purchase was found on the smooth plastic, and away it went. A wince preemptively crossed his stunning face, and was rewarded by a yelp of surprise from below, followed by a shrill shriek of laughter.

“Ha! More like Du-PAIN-Cheng! Probably a good thing too, you could probably use a shower~” Chloe’s voice echoed across the courtyard, hi-fiving her crony, her face bearing the expression of a vulture finding a dead wildebeest. 

From her perch atop the rooftop, Kagami winced. She had timed the release of the pigeons perfectly, and delayed Marinette exactly two minutes by misplacing a single cupcake from the baker's dozen! Adrien should have been doused by the ice water, but not struck by the bucket. A brief sigh, a swipe across her phone. She crossed off plan number three. Adrien had gallantly gone to check on Marinette, but since he himself was not wet, the two of them would not proceed together toward the locker rooms. And since they would not go together, only Marinette would discover her gym uniform missing. And in turn, Adrien would not offer Marinette a ride home in his car, and so, they would not be forced to speak.

The romance and glamour fading from her mind, Kagami turned back to the new problem, descending unseen from the roof. A leap to a girder, an ignored shout from the irritated janitor. A pull up, touching her chin out of habit. Foot planted on the wall, push off, sieze the cable, slide downward. She landed on the balcony, shoulder rolling back to her feet. A quick brush off, and she wriggled herself into the crowd of gathering students, the janitor unable to follow. 

“I’m so sorry, Marinette!” Adrien’s angelic voice was still raised in apology. Kagami shouldered her way through the faceless mob, emerging into the small soapy clearing. Marinette was soaked and sud-covered. Her hair had once again escaped it’s usual constraints, and was cascading down in shimmering black waves, not remotely less beautiful for it’s deluge in the writings of many mops. Kagami shook her head. Why did being around Adrien always make her stupid? Now was no time for poetry, but for action.

“Adrien, Marinette. What has happened?” she used her normal voice, not smiling. Both of them turned to her, twin suns igniting the gloom around her.

“It’s my fault.” Adrien started. “I shouldn’t have been standing by the wet floor sign” Marinette cut in. “I was just trying to pick up something I’d dropped-” “I stepped on a banana-” “I saw the bucket but-” Kagami fought her eyes as they tried desperately to roll. 

“That is terrible.” She interrupted, seizing Marinette by the arm. “You will need fresh clothes, I will drive you home.” She dragged Marinette swiftly away, before the janitor could catch up, and hustled her into her parked auto-car, ignoring Marinette’s incorrect insistence that she had a spare set.

“Driver, take me to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.” A swift rush of relief escaped her as the car decided not to argue. Now, she could turn her attention to Marinette.

“Kagami, what’s wrong?” Marinette asked, immediately throwing off all of her conversational flowcharts. She scrambled.

“The janitor was angry with me.” she said foolishly, defaulting to the truth, stranger than any fiction she could conjure. “I needed an excuse to leave quickly, and you needed new clothes. I believe this is known as a “win win”?”

“Janitor Rodger? He never gets mad. Wait, no, I mean, why were you even here in the first place? Shouldn’t you be at your school?” Marinette's blueberry eyes knocked gently at the window of Kagami’s soul, wanting to be let in. Kagami shook her head again, like a dog ridding itself of fleas.

“I was returning something to. . . the fencing room. And I saw the commotion. And I felt compelled to intervene.” Kagami cast about desperately for a change of topic. “You have a wet piece of paper stuck to your left cheek.” Marinette was too confused even for her usual pretty pink blush, but accepted the towel Kagami thrust upon her. “Your hair is also full of soap, you should wash it out. It’s very pretty. You should take care of it.” 

“Kagami, you are still not making any sense.” Kagami’s throat tightened. “But that’s not THAT unusual” A giggle. A rushing river of relief.

“Well, one does not become number one while being ‘usual’” Kagami smiled, a natural one. Marinette scrubbed at her face, smiling back.

“Did I get it?” She asked, paper and muck still evident on her face. 

“Not quite.” Kagami took the towel and reached for her, suddenly finding her hand trembling. Her mind once again flitted back to a rooftop, what felt like a century ago. It flitted to a date with Adrien, mere days ago. Back to the rooftop. She gritted her teeth, willing her hand to be gentle. She ran it gently across Marinette’s cheeks, rubbing off paper after dirt spot. It was a crime to muddy such a clear spirit as Marinette with dirty water, but she supposed the plan must come first. No one was happy now. . . right? Not Marinette. . . not Adrien. . . no one. 

“Kagami. . .” Marinette chimed out. Kagami shivered slightly. Her hand moved to another stain, and hesitated. “Kagami?” The bells chimed again, counting hour-long seconds. Kagami sweated. Was she being too rough? Like with Adrien? Marinette’s eyes were confused. She was screwing something up, somehow. What was she doing?

“Kagami!” Marinette laughed “ We’re at my house. You don’t have to get EVERY SINGLE stain. I have a shower, you know.”

“Touche!” She proclaimed, much louder than she meant to, and she threw up her hated fake smile. “I am sorry.”

“No, no, I’m sorry for getting your seat wet.” Marinette frowned at the faux leather. “Is that okay?”

“It’s fine. I will clean it.” Kagami nodded, her brain still unpleasantly buzzing with worry. “I like things to be clean.”

“Apparently!” Marinette smiled again “Thank you for the ride. I’m glad you were around this morning, or I’d be very late!”

“Would you like me to wait for you? I could take you back as well.”

“No, that’s okay! I realized I forgot some cupcakes here, and have to make an extra stop anyway. You should get to school yourself! I’d hate to get you in trouble with your mom.” Marinette performed her legendarily adorable placating double hand wave, and Kagami was powerless against it. 

“Make sure to count them. You need a full baker’s dozen, right?” Kagami smiled again, a half and half smile “Have a good day, Marinette.” She closed the door with a click of a button, letting her head drop into her hands the moment she was behind reflective widows. 

Marinette forgot the cupcakes. Her timing was COMPLETELY off. She swiped angrily at her phone, sending plans four through seven into the trash can. It was time to get serious. If she couldn’t accomplish her goal by subterfuge, she would have to use force. She swiped over to her calendar. A fencing tournament, a high society function, and a concert caught her eye. The tournament would give her a chance to hassle Adrien in a Marinette free context. The second would give her a chance to surreptitiously direct Marinette's path through pressure on her parental units and their bakery. The concert. . . well. Amphetri was advertised as an excellent singer. She could lean on the new student, get her to squeeze in a love song.

Kagami finished wiping down the seat, and clenched her hands together in a focus kata. If she couldn’t even orchestrate this much, she would never be able to maintain and expand her businesses in the cutthroat world. Everything in this world could and would be measured and predicted, even people. Even love. Even Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fic in a long time, I was wildly inspired by recent episodes.
> 
> So yeah, thanks for reading, if you made it this far. Maybe i'll keep going.


End file.
